1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction for preventing oil leakage in an oil burner, and more particularly to such a construction in an oil burner having a cartridge-type oil tank which is adapted to effectively prevent oil leakage from the oil burner at the time when the oil burner falls down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An oil burner having a cartridge-type oil tank disposed thereon is generally formed into a rectangular shape in which the width is larger than the depth. Accordingly, the oil burner generally tends to fall down in the forward or rearward direction, for example, when the earthquake occurs. Also, it is often experienced that the oil burner falls down in the lateral direction. However, a counterplan has not been unfortunately considered for effectively preventing oil leakage from the oil burner, particularly, a means for supporting a cartridge-type oil tank in an inverted manner on a burner body, at the lateral falling as well as the forward or rearward direction.
More particularly, in an oil burner of such type, a cartridge-type oil tank is closed with a valve-operated cap to prevent oil leakage therefrom and an auxiliary tank is generally formed into a laterally elongated rectangular shape of small height and depth so that a small amount of fuel oil is received therein, to thereby substantially prevent oil leakage therefrom. Also, a wick receiving chamber is of a sealed construction by means of a packing material to prevent oil leakage therefrom. However, the prevention of oil leakage from the connection between the auxiliary tank and an oil tank supporting means has not been substantially carried out.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a construction for preventing oil leakage in an oil burner which is capable of effectively preventing oil leakage from the oil burner at the falling in the lateral direction as well as that in the forward or rearward direction.